


Miscommunication

by Renoteen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Ryan Sinclair Ships Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Soft Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renoteen/pseuds/Renoteen
Summary: English isn't her first language.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Miscommunication

The Doctor parked up outside the Khan flat waiting for the gang to arrive after having the weekend off from travelling. They all needed a little break, especially Yaz. She didn’t want to be apart from her alien friend but staying calm around the blonde had become almost impossible.

Her adoration for the Doctor had soared into a full on crush and all she could think of in the heat of those moments, guns firing and life or death decisions was that she really wanted to touch her. Like anywhere would do, most of all Yaz wanted to kiss her rosy lips. She often found herself staring at the Doctor, getting a little too distracted imagining the blondes hands rustling under her shirt and squeezing her hips. Ryan had bugged her constantly and it was all getting very difficult to hide so she was grateful for the chance to cool off as it were. 

  
They all entered the Tardis together having walked from Graham’s, Yaz came through first. She was greeted with an alarming speed, the Doctor flew at her giving her a very excited hug. Ryan rolled his eyes and waiting his turn for his usual tap on the arm. The men never got the same amount of contact as Yaz, all the more fuel to tease Yaz with though.

The Doctor stepped back to her console standing next to an open panel and a box. The fam gathered in front of her in a line. Ryan, Yaz and Graham.

  
“So what’s got you all worked up Doctor?” Yaz said eyebrow quirked up.

  
"Wanna bone?" She asked directly to Yaz.

"Uggh...um **excuse me?!** " Yaz snapped a little to loudly to hide her shock.

"I thought you'd approve?" The Doctor looked very confused at her friends sudden outburst. "You did ask for it.”

"I really didn't." 

"You asked her for what Yaz?" Ryan questioned a little surprised at his friends apparent boldness. His face smug.

" **No!**...what ugh shut up Ryan!" She closed that line of conversation before it could go on.

The Doctor narrowed her eyes and tilted her head innocently, wondering what she'd done wrong. 

"Not gonna lie Yaz I thought you'd be thrilled, not everyone gets to see." Her hands held up in offence.

Yaz's jaw dropped open unceremoniously, Ryan looked on stunned a bead of sweat running down his brow, the awkwardness of what the Doctor was saying raising the temperature of the room. Graham tried to avoid eye contact with the ladies but glanced at Yaz seeing panic washed over her. 

"No way did you actually say that mate, you haven't got the guts."

Ryan's tone was creeping on a little seriously, the more the Doctor spoke the more it seemed the two women had actually had this discussion and he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Zip it. I'm not joking." Yaz's whole body language was basically throwing daggers at him now.

The Doctor lifted a large bone up from a box under the console, wanting to show Yaz what she'd acquired anyway, she wasn't going to let a little huff get in the way. She had gone out of it to make Yaz happy.

  
"Took ages to get this one, the security guard wasn't understanding the concept of lending. Anyways remember you asked to see some fossils after saying goodbye to Lynn, well I didn't peg you as an archeologist type but I was happy to take a trip to the museum and borrow some stuff. I've got a triceratops bone, a megaladon tooth, a snail shell and some kind of old roman money. Wasn't able to nab anything else but I mean you could've just asked to go see the real thing. I do have a time machine Yaz."

  
" **Ooh** , aha almost thought you meant something else there Doc deary me I'm getting to old for this!"

Graham wiped his forehead in relief. Ryan let out a nervous laugh, elbowing Yaz in the ribs a silent apology being passed between them. 

  
Yaz's mouth shut quickly, her eyes blown wide completely speechless. How did her mind go straight to something so inappropriate, of course the Doctor didn't mean that. She definitely wasn't thinking pure thoughts and it didn't help that everyone was glaring into her soul.

She cleared her hoarse throat, vaguely making out words. _I need to go I need to go._ She walked round Ryan moving as fast as she could to escape whatever the hell this was. The Doctor held out her hand quickly, latching onto Yaz's forearm. Her features soft with a caring glow. She hadn't understood any of this. Yaz certainly had.

  
"You okay?" A kind smile aimed at Yaz.

  
An audible inhale slipped through the brunettes wet lips. She could feel warmth burning from the blondes fingertips, goosebumps spiking a trail up her skin. The sensation was too much, with the images in her head and the woman right in front of her causing some sort of short circuit. Could humans could even do that? She pinched the edge of the Doctor's sleeve and lifted it off her arm, discarding it by the Time Lord's side. She was scared if she actually touched her she might just collapse into a flustered puddle of hot mess. 

  
"I...AM **GREAT**."

The fact that the words coming out were mostly to convince herself she was fine made Yaz want to face palm. It hadn't had the desired affect because the Doctor noticed her tone and was already examining her with the sonic. Up and down, up and down. _Buzzzzzz_. It's vibrations did not help Yaz's failing focus.

The Doctor scrunched her face in slight worry, shaking the device to double check. The screwdriver revealed Yaz's heart rate was much higher than recommended for a woman of her age and her body temperature had shot up.

  
"Yaz? Do you feel okay...physically I mean, you seem to be a bit hot under the collar?" 

  
Ryan lost it, he doubled over in hysterics earning a playful slap round the head from Graham. The Doctor looked at them utterly out of the loop. Her eyes asking the older man what was actually happening, he simply shook his head disapprovingly.

  
"Right have I missed something really obvious again fam?" The Doctor had her hands out in exasperation, surely she hadn't. 

  
"Oh dear God...I'm going to bed."

  
"Yaz it's lunchtime, aren't you hungry? I could whip something up for you, you'z into sausages?"

  
Ryan was crying now he wasn't even trying to hide his amusement, "M'yeah Doc I really don't think that's Yaz's preference."

  
The look she gave him just made him snort even louder, her heart was beating so hard she thought the Doctor could definitely hear it. She couldn't bare it another second, she needed to deal with _it_ and quickly. A cold shower would be in order tonight.

  
"I have to make a call, I'm _fine_ please **do not follow me**. I just need some time... _alone_."

  
Yaz edged around the Doctors frame and basically sprinted out of the console room, blushing profusely and her head hanging down feeling like she might explode with pressure. 

The Doctor turned to say something, not wanting to seem dismissive of Yaz's state.

  
"Uh okay, call me when you get off?"

  
Ryan fell to the floor giggling like a five year old. This genius was so oblivious. He waved his hand in the air begging her to stop speaking, his ribs hurt from the sheer ridiculousness of it.

  
"WHAT!?" The Doctor was stumped, blinking repeatedly trying to see what she clearly couldn't.

After nudging Ryan up to his feet Graham went over to the Doctor placing a sorry hand on her shoulder.   
"Luv just...don't worry about it." He left the console room to retire to his bedroom because even he was beginning to smirk but he didnt want to give Ryan the satisfaction.

  
"Right, okay. Ryan mind explaining why Yaz couldn't look at me?"

  
"I don't think I'm the bes-" the blonde pulled out her biggest puppy eyes, "okay okay chill with the pleading yeah. I shall teach you the ways of Yazmin Khan."

  
"Brilliant!...now, was it something I said?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehhehe


End file.
